Haruko Kato
Haruko Kato is a main Cure from Gem Power Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald. Appearance She has dark green hair tied in a bun and aqua eyes. During warmer months, she wears a white and yellow striped top, jeans, and green and white sneakers. During the colder months, she wears, a yellow turtleneck, white sweats, and green snow boots. Her outfit for Gemstone Academy is in the standard configuration: a red blazer, a red vest, a white dress shirt, a red pleated skirt, white knee socks, and black dress shoes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, red shorts, and sneakers. For swim class, she wears a navy blue two-piece tank swimsuit with pink trim and knee-length shorts. Her swimwear is TBA. Her sleepwear is a green nightgown. For festivals, she wears a green kimono with a gold obi. For formal occasions, she wears a green strapless ankle-length ballgown, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and green heeled slippers. For Halloween, she dresses up as Princess Peach from the Super Mario franchise; her costume is a pink floor-length gown with short poofy sleeves and a modestly-sized skirt with a dark hem; a gold crown decorated with rubies and sapphires, sapphire earrings, an emerald necklace, white gloves going past elbow-length, flesh-colored tights, and pink heeled slippers. As Cure Emerald, her hair is out and turns dark green and is cut shorter and her eyes turn emerald green wearing a green short-sleeved dark green top with a yellow green chest bow with her Gem Link clasping the front, yellow green A line skirt, dark green tights and yellowish green shoes. Personality Haruko is a sweet girl who always tries to help people even if it means having a lot of stress on her. She hates letting people down and seem to can't ever say no when it comes to someone asking her for a favor. She is pretty close friends with the vice president, Michael Shepard since she was in middle school and helped him learn Japanese since he just moved there. Background Becoming Cure Emerald She was cornered during the morning with Michael by the various clubs that asked for fundings as she tried to calm them down along with Michael Akai came to their rescue giving them the funds they got from their recent job they had as Haruko handed out the funds and trio went inside with a sigh as the three talked they decided to have a Car Wash. On the day of the Car Wash, Michael is targeted and turned into a Hose Kuoriishi. As Akai told her to help get everyone to safety and she agreed but witnessed Akai transform into Cure Ruby and start fighting it. By the time she came back she noticed Akai now unconscious and Kuroishii about to attack her to finish her off when Haruko grabbed it making it stop but it wrapped around her constricting but a light shot from Azurite forming into her Gem Link freeing her from the Hose's grip transforming her into Cure Emerald and she purifies it with "Emerald Shower!" Category:Green Cures